A Holiday Tail
by Glorioux
Summary: Yuletide's Eve-Hermione receives an Owl from the Malfoy. Lucius is single, and Hermione had a love fallout with Harry and Ron. She is sad and lonely when the mysterious invitation promises more than a Yule sleep-over. A supernatural rescue mission requires a bond between Hermione and the Malfoys.HG-DM-LM Mature themes-


A Holiday Tail

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable are JKr

Camellia, L'Roy and the story line and new characters are mine.

A Holiday story for everyone, it was deleted by unknowns, part of the troll invasion.

This story features Camellia the sometimes three headed pooch, and L'Roy one of the owls at the Malfoy's, both featured in several of my stories.

This one goes to all the animal lovers and to all my wonderful readers.

 **Note: THIS STORY IS BEING MOVED TO A SITE TBA I AM LEAVING THE FIRST CHAPTER AS A PLACE HOLDER. I WILL POST THE NEW SITE HERE. I WILL ALSO NOTIFY ALL THOSE WHO MADE IT A FAVORITE**

Chapter 1

 **After The Battle**

"Hermione, please wait for me."

The battle was winding down, Hermione just wanted to be alone. Harry was calling her, but after seeing Fred felled, all she wanted to do was to iiihide.

"Harry," she went to him and allowed his embrace.

"Oh, my Hermione, I want you so much, I must have your warm body, let me in," Harry whispered as he pressed his hardness against her, and tried to open her jeans.

Tremors shook his body and his eyes were nearly closed.

What was this? She had just kissed Ron and was full of him, not that she didn't care about the same for Harry; however, last thing she saw was Harry kissing Ginny.

He was groaning, "Please help me, I cannot get your zipper open."

She looked around they were just by one of the ruins, nevertheless, she didn't want to have sex like this. During the months together, Harry and she had done a little experimentation, but this was doing 'it', and this wasn't the right moment for 'it.'

She pushed him and ran, "Harry, I cannot, I am sorry."

"Don't leave me, HERMIONE," she heard his screams and covered her ears.

On her way to Hogwarts, she found Lucius and Draco sitting on the ground, looking ill and in bad shape. Draco was sobbing, and repeating the same over and over, "All of the dead, Hogwarts destroyed, so much destruction, Vince, my poor Vince, oh Vince."

Lucius held his son, to his chest, and sat Draco between his legs; the evil, Dark-wizard crying and holding his son as he was a baby. 'Imagine, who,would believe this?' She thought as she fell on her knees.

Her shorter surrounded them both, as she best as she could. She moved her arms until she could touch their heads to caress both Lucius and Draco. She kissed their cheeks every now and then. She was still unsure how long they stayed there. She neither care about nor like them, something linked them; a link neither of the three could understand that day or even later.

After a whiles, she stood up and stretched her hand to both. Lucius partially carried Draco, who was limp as a rag doll, and Hermione held on to Lucius' free arm.

Everyone was a loser today; Hermione had arrived to that conclusion, while meditating over today's events.

She started to walk ahead wanting to sort out her emotions; she was conflicted; she had felt intense desire for both of the wizards. The throbbing between her legs had barely calmed.

Not just desire but better put, a burning lust. She had reasoned it, now she felt better; it was caused by all the deaths she had witnessed. Although, she had read about it, there was a little fear that this was even more, beyond it. She thought they had felt it as well.

They decided to cut thru the ruins to get to Hogwarts when they all ran into a scene she would always wish to forget.

Right against one of the old walls, Harry was going at it with Narcissa, as if there weren't a tomorrow. What was left of his trousers were a heap of cloth by his feet, and the older witch, with her torn robe over her hips, was wrapped around Harry as if she were a climbing vine with her porcelain legs wrapped around his hips, and her back against the damaged wall.

Lucius and Draco just stood still, frozen, when Hermione did something unexpected. She ran towards the engaged couple, and the only comment was made by Draco, "Granger, wow, she is a lioness."

He was right, and Hermione blushed every time she remembered. In full rage mode, she started pounding on Harry's back, who still had Narcissa against the wall.

When it didn't work, she tried to pry them apart, by trying to get between them, she considered pulling him out of her, literally, and tried to squeeze her hand between their pelvises; she never stopped screaming, "How could you? Don't you have any decency, how could you?"

Even in her mind, she was unclear, who the recrimination was directed to, and when Draco asked her honest answer, it was, "To both."

Neither Harry nor Narcissa missed a beat. They were in a world of their own, both trying to exorcise something.

It was now Lucius turn to do something for her. He came and pulled her away, took her in his arms, and carried her towards Draco while she fought him, "Put me down, they are pigs, they have no right, everyone has suffered too much, put me down." She was kicking, raging and screaming. She kept pleading, on and on.

"Shh, Miss Granger, shh, nothing matters, nothing, we all have caused so many deaths, this is nothing, who cares, you and Draco are safe, shh, my poor children, shh, little witch, so much evil, shh."

Lucius finally lowered her to the ground, and held Draco with one arm and Hermione with the other to his side. Lucius held the younger people by their shoulder, and brought them to his chest and let them both cry. Nothing else was said that day. They stayed holding for what it seemed a long time. He didn't cry, just kept shushing the pair and just held them on, as close to him as he could.

She didn't remember going back to Hogwarts, or seeing the Malfoys afterwards, but she would never forget the love and compassion pouring out her former nemesis.

Aftermath -

Harry would later tell her, "Hermione, believe me, I swear I don't recall any of it. Next thing I knew, I was in a quiet room mourning the death with all the Weasley."

Draco had never mentioned it either. All she knew was that Narcissa had left and only took her dowry and a house. Rumours were that she had her own vaults. She was still wealthy and now divorced; the Black holdings reverted to her.

Draco was still to mention her, but he often talked about Lucius. They had worked at the same office for over a year, after their graduation and a stint at the same university, where they had developed a casual friendship.

 **The golden trio's trial triad or Hermione's folly**

Harry and Ron both had continued pursuing her, on and off. It had been a few years since the battle. Ginny and Harry had been engaged but Ginny found out about Narcissa, and everything was very unpleasant for a while.

"Hermione, Ron and I have a proposal for you." She was reading, and the two wizards were sharing the couch with her. They were watching the telly at her parent's house. The house was large, had been in the family for several generations and was an elegant, well appointed home, complete with house help and snacks on demand.

The wizards loved spending several nights a week at the Grangers, her parent's home, since it meant hot meals cooked without magic, heated swimming pool, billiards, and other comforts that money could buy.

They had been surprised to find out their Hermione came of old money, just like several of the other of the muggles who attended Hogwarts.

Camilla sat between Harry and Hermione. She was the dog that Harry had given Hermione last year as a present, after Hagrid gave her to him. It was Fluffy's spawn. As to the how, it was a mystery, because the mother was a 14 pound dog.

Camilla, a 17 pound white fuzz ball had three heads like his father, but not all the time, she would "pop" an extra-head when upset, or when she sensed danger, or just whenever she felt an extra-head would come in handy. She was presently harassing Cross who was patient with the insolent half-demon dog, mostly because the snacks that she could get them with her prodigious abilities. Cross considered her a goddess.

Harry and Ron wanted to move in together with her. She was led to believe after snogging three ways, while she snogged with each as the other one caressed her, that this was the beginning of a love-triad.

She had consulted with her mother before moving with the duo to Grimmauld 12, "Hermione, dear, you are still very young, and living with one man is not too bad, but two, and no commitment? — Hmm, Your call, be careful with your heart. I like the young men, but you are the one always looking after them. Be careful honey, you have already gone through too much pain."

They all had advised her, "Hermione, you are still trying to get over your father's recent death..."And of course, she didn't listen. She thought it was honeymoon time.

What a fool, too much reading and no action, Draco was right about that. At least was his belief through their university. "Witch of my thoughs, every walking hour, quit reading, and I will teach you hands-on," he would tease her and waggle his eyebrows, all in fun.

She really thought they meant a real triad, sex and all of that.

She read all about the subject, and was wondering about a sex schedule, or would they try together? Oh Merlin incarnated, so many choices, from fumbling to major action; they would talk about it. She was so excited.

She went lingerie shopping; her drawers were full of little nothings. Her mother took her to her favourite boutiques in Paris, and pushed her to buy ruffled knickers, animal print, all types and forms, and she couldn't wait.

Her mother suggested a hassle-free contraceptive implant, not to worry about pills and to be safe. Her mother wanted her to be happy and kept waiting for the news of the triad adventures.

But alas, what they had meant was cleaning, cooking, and getting them ready to go in their haunts, ehem, emergency Auror training. And yes, lots of snogging; and occasional oral sex, one way, she serviced them, when they were too upset over their conquests, but she didn't know that was the reason.

Their excuse, "Hermione, we love you, but you are too innocent, and right now we are into checking what is out there, just the boys for now. We want you here away from the bad wolves. Later when we are ready and have more expertise, if you understand; we want to be ready to be the best for our witch, our partner, our best girl. We will first have a bonding ceremony, soon, very soon."

She was so gullible, and it killed her later to remember her folly. She should have known better, they all slept together in the same bed, and never ever touched each other when she was around. Draco and his friends were sure to keep her up to date in all their misbehaving, but she didn't believe him.

"Witch of my dreams, my real love, guess who I saw last night at the Devil's nest? They were shagging on the dance floor,"…or, "Did Draco tell you about yesterday, the dynamic duo were shagging the same witch in the men's loo,"… or, "Three witches, just out of Hogwarts, making a scene at the restaurant with the duo, and, and…"

She didn't believe her own warnings until the day came when she found their true nature, the sewer-rats.

She had port-keyed early that day to Marseille, to buy all the fixings for a bouillabaisse, a delicious fish soup, had bought baguette, long French bread out the oven, French butter, a fine soft cheese, a chocolate gateaux, filled with white chocolate mousse, and a great Bordeaux wine. It was a surprise for their three month anniversary.

Her grandmother was French, and Hermione had spent many of her summers at their wine farm at Bordeaux. She had, early on, learned to cook country fare, simple and just delicious and had an extensive knowledge of cheeses and wines, and where to shop for the best ingredients.

Upon her return, to Grimmauld 12, what she found was that her soon to be ex-wizards had jump-started today's celebration. They were in the guest rooms, with the predictable witches, Lavender, and Ginny, engaged in a roudy fiesta of loud sex.

Sad to say but that was the incentive she needed. It brought her back to reality, and she moved out the same day, but not before casting a nasty form of the 'Petrificus Totalis in a bit of anger. She sent George a little later to unfreeze them.

George came back to her parent's home and commented the duo had the longest shag ever. They drank firewhisky and laughed. "Too bad my heart has been taken for Angelina, if not I would have made you a better boyfriend."

A/N- poor Hermione, let's face it, everyone makes mistakes. Yes, the first part is a take from 'after the battle,' I have used variations in other tales,


End file.
